Three Peas In A Pod
by justalittlefabraylover
Summary: Cute little oneshots of Quinn x Puck x Finn. Cuteness and fluffy promised! Rated M just incase I decide to write a few smutty ones ;  Please review!


It was always Puck, Quinn and Finn. They got weird looks, they got judged. Puck and Finn didn't care. Quinn got a bit upset sometimes, but they were they to comfort her. Their apartment was all them. Each room had a little bit of them in it. In the living room, Quinn loved the cute quirky bookshelf. Puck loved the tv and Finn loved the blue couch. In the kitchen, Quinn loved the shiny coffee maker. Finn loved the cookie jar that was always filled cookies and Puck loved the view he got of Quinn's ass, as she bustled around the kitchen. But the bedroom was the best. Finn's football sat on the top of the dresser and his football jacket was on the bedside table . Puck's guitar was propped up in the corner and a pair of his boxers weas almost personally on the floor, no matter how many times Quinn picked it up. And then there was the cute bed spread that Quinn adored. Also, there was her favourite cardigan hanging off the ensuite door knob. There were plenty of quirks that belonged to each person, but this is just a few.

It wasn't every day that Quin came up home from work and went straight to bed. She finished work at three in the afternoon and got home at quarter past three. Usually she came home and cleaned a bit, maybe did some cooking. What she never did was drop her bag on the couch, kick off her shoes and strip until she was only wearing her bra and undies, and tug on a pair of Puck's boxes and Finn's football jersy, and sleep. She fell asleep, the blankets kicked down to the end of the bed and her head barely resting on her pink pillow. Puck was first to get home. He finished work at four and he arrived home at four thirty. He looked around, confused. Where was Quinn? Her bag was on the couch, shoes at the front door but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He poked his head into the kitchen before frowning. He saw the bedroom door slightly open and he poked her head in. He smiled softly, noticing the boxers and the jersy. He moved over towards her, pulled the blankets up and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he changed from his work clothes into comfier clothes before closing the bedroom door and heading to the living room. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned the tv on. Finn got home around seven. His shift had only started at two. He walked in, brandishing takeaway bags. "Hey." Puck looked up. "Hi." Finn replied, shrugging his jumper off and putting the bags down. "Where's Quinn?" Finn asked, plopping himself down onto the couch beside him. "Asleep." Puck frowned. "We should wake her up for dinner." He added, pulling himself up. He headed out of the room, walking towards the bedroom. Finn followed. Puck quietly opened the door and stepped in. Quinn was curled up on her side, her legs propped out the side of the bed spread. Puck creeped over, bending down. "Sweetheart." Puck whispered, gently stroking her back. She didn't stir. "C'mon." Puck shook her gently. "I'm sleepy." Quinn mumbled, not bothering to move. "And it's dinner time." Finn added. Quinn opened her eyes and she reached her arms out, silently. Puck sighed and bent down, scooping her up. He swung around so she was on his back, and he held onto her carefully, carrying her out to the living room. He placed her onto the couch and the boys sat either side of her. Quinn yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "You okay, Q? You look sorta pale." Finn commented. "I've got a headache." She pouted slightly. "I was trying to sleep it off.' She explained. Puck sat a plate of chips and chicken in her lap. "Thanks." She smiled sleepily, popping a chip into her mouth. "A headache? Q.." Finn started. Last time Quinn had an headache it had turned into a migraine and she had spent two days off work. "I'm fine, Finn." Quinn swallowed. No she wasn't. She barely ate. She was trying to do but she was just not hungry! She was practically forcing it down. The boys had finished and moved onto ice cream, and Quinn was still picking at her chips, warily. "Q, are you sure you don't want ice cream?" Finn asked. Quinn shrugged, putting her half full plate on the coffee table. "Quinn. Eat. Seriously." Puck frowned. "I don't feel well. " Quinn hissed at him before she whimpered and rubbed her forehead with her finger tips. "Alright. Let's go get you changed for bed and I'll find some aspirin." Finn stood up, chucking his empty bowl onto the couch and scooping Quinn up. He carried her into the bedroom, gently putting her onto the bed. He pulled the boxers and football jersey off and helped her into her pj shorts and tank top. He pulled the covers back and let Quinn get comfortable, Finn hunting down the aspirin. He gave it to her and she swallowed, shuddering as she sipped at water. He tucked her in and turned off the lamp. "No." Quinn protested. "What, baby?" He asked. "Don't leave me." She mumbled. "Alright." Finn shrugged his jeans off so he was left in a shirt and boxers and he laid down on his side of the bed. He pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. Quinn fell asleep within minutes. Puck poked his head in and smiled. He pulled his pants off and slid into the bed, on his side. Quinn instinctively curled up to him in her sleep. "She's so beautiful." Puck murmured, tucking some hair behind Quinn's hair. "Adorable too." Finn added.


End file.
